runescapeclassicfandomcom-20200214-history
Achetties/Dialogue
Archetties *'Archetties:' Greetings welcome to the hero's guild *'Archetties:' Only the foremost hero's of the land can enter here **I'm a hero, may I apply to join? ***'Player:' I'm a hero, may I apply to join? ***'Archetties:' You're a hero?, I've never heard of you ***You need to have 55 quest points to file for an application ***You also need to have completed the following quests ***The shield of arrav, the lost city ***Merlin's crystal and dragon slayer" **Good for the foremost hero's of the land ***'Player:' Good for the foremost hero's of the land Player has prerequisites done *'Archetties:' Greetings welcome to the hero's guild *'Archetties:' Only the foremost hero's of the land can enter here **I'm a hero, may I apply to join? ***'Player:' I'm a hero, may I apply to join? ***'Archetties:' Ok you may begin the tasks of joining the hero's guild ***'Archetties:' You need the feather of an Entrana firebird ***'Archetties:' A master thief armband ***'Archetties:' And a cooked lava eel ****Any hints on getting the armband? *****'Player:' Any hints on getting the armband? *****'Archetties:' I'm sure you have relevant contacts to find out about that ****Any hints on getting the feather? *****'Player:' Any hints on getting the feather? *****'Archetties:' Not really - Entrana firebirds live on Entrana ****Any hints on getting the eel? *****'Player:' Any hints on getting the eel? *****'Archetties:' Maybe go and find someone who knows a lot about fishing? ****I'll start looking for all those things then *****'Player:' I'll start looking for all those things then **Good for the foremost hero's of the land ***'Player:' Good for the foremost hero's of the land Talking to her without completing the quest *'Archetties:' Greetings welcome to the hero's guild *'Archetties:' How goes thy quest? *'Player:' It's tough, I've not done it yet *'Archetties:' Remember you need the feather of an Entrana firebird *'Archetties:' A master theif armband *'Archetties:' And a cooked lava eel **Any hints on getting the armband? ***'Player:' Any hints on getting the armband? ***'Archetties:' I'm sure you have relevant contacts to find out about that **Any hints on getting the feather? ***'Player:' Any hints on getting the feather? ***'Archetties:' Not really - Entrana firebirds live on Entrana **Any hints on getting the eel? ***'Player:' Any hints on getting the eel? **I'll start looking for all those things then ***'Player:' I'll start looking for all those things then Having all the items *'Archetties:' Greetings welcome to the hero's guild *'Archetties:' How goes thy quest? *'Player:' I have all the things needed *''(Well done you have completed the hero guild entry quest)'' *''(You just advanced A strength level!)'' *''(You just advanced B defence level!)'' *''(You just advanced C hitpoints level!)'' *''(You just advanced D attack level!)'' *''(You just advanced E ranged level!)'' *''(You just advanced F herblaw level!)'' *''(You just advanced G fishing level!)'' *''(You just advanced H cooking level!)'' *''(You just advanced I firemaking level!)'' *''(You just advanced J woodcutting level!)'' *''(You just advanced K mining level!)'' *''(You just advanced L smithing level!)'' *''(You haved gained 1 quest point!)'' Talking to Archetties post-quest *'Archetties:' Greetings welcome to the hero's guild Category:Hero's Quest Category:Quest dialogues